D'Amour et de Désir
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Traduction de "Of Lust and Love" de Dannyu-chan : Slash WatsonxHolmes. Mettant en scène un Watson anxieux faisant le premier pas. Comment Holmes réagira-t-il? Rated T, mais limite M.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Description** :Traduction de "Of Lust and Love" de Dannyu-chan : Slash WatsonxHolmes. Mettant en scène un Watson anxieux faisant le premier pas. Comment Holmes réagira-t-il? Rated T pour trucs pas très catholiques_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Conan Doyle, ce qu'il en est fait ici est l'oeuvre du cerveau de Dannyu-chan ( .net/u/1368088/Dannyu_chan )_

_**Note traduite de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma première fanfiction (yaoi) ! Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ici mon premier travail de traduction. La fanfiction originale fait partie de mes préférées, et j'ai voulu la partager avec le plus de monde possible, d'où cette idée de traduction. Si il y a des erreurs, ou si vous avez des remarques, ou même si c'est juste bien, n'hésitez pas à commenter. De même pour les commentaires concernant l'histoire, je ne manquerait pas de les faire passer à l'auteur si besoin, j'ai nommé Dannyu-chan._

_Enjoy !_

_**ps** : Cette fiction contient du slash, non amateurs du genre passez votre chemin._

* * *

><p>Étendu sur notre canapé, je posais mes yeux sur lui alors qu' il considérait, perplexe, l'enquête en cours– J'observais ses sourcils magnifiquement dessinés ; alors figés dans un froncement de concentration. Une main élégante soutenait son visage aux traits fins tandis que de l'autre il emmêlait sa chevelure soyeuse de ses doigts agiles ; <em>des doigts de violoniste<em>.

Magnifique...

Empli, comme toujours, de ce désir que j'essayais depuis longtemps de contenir, en vain, je sentais une flamme consumer mes reins; une flamme des plus érotiques. Je mourrais d'envie de semer le désordre parmi ses boucles brunes, de laisser glisser mes mains le long de son cou de cygne et de couvrir sa peau d'albâtre de baisers. Elle semblait si douce…

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête, ce qui me décida à risquer tout ce que j'avais, pour finalement succomber à la tentation que j'avais tant refoulée; avant même de comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire, je m'étais levé, laissant le canapé, ainsi que mes craintes, derrière moi et me tenait devant le bureau de Holmes. Il leva les yeux sur moi.

"Tout va bien Watson?" s'enquit-il, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses iris argentés et un sourire empreint d'une légère touche de confusion ornant ses lèvres… _Ces_ lèvres.

Je le saisis par le col, le forçant à se lever et, sans même voir sa réaction, me penchais pour écraser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Enfin, la liberté ; l'extase à l'état pur, j'enfonçais ma langue entre ses lèvres, le goûtant, l'explorant. Mon être tout entier était envahi d'une multitude d'émotions. Je les avais gardées enfermées au plus profond de moi depuis si longtemps, habillant mon amour d'un costume d'amitié et d'admiration. Je me demandais si, avec ses facultés intellectuelles hors du commun et sa capacité à lire les émotions avec une facilité inhumaine, il avait déjà eu des soupçons quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvais envers lui ?

Après ce qui sembla une éternité; une éternité dans laquelle je me serais volontiers noyé, je reculai. Ses joues habituellement pâles, étaient colorées d'une touche de rose. Il tremblait. Je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité; j'avais été assez brusque avec lui. Je replongeais dans le gris miroitant de ses yeux; m'attendant à y trouver du dégoût ou de la haine; mais je ne vis ni l'un ni l'autre Il n'y avait qu'un mélange de stupéfaction, de confusion et…d'innocence? Une innocence toute enfantine que je ne l'avais jamais vu arborer avant. C'est alors que l'évidence me frappa;

Il était sûrement encore vierge.

J'avais souvent supposé qu'il en était ainsi et le considérait comme n'ayant jamais eu une quelconque forme de relation intime ; même si naturellement je n'avais aucune preuve me permettant de l'affirmer avec certitude . Néanmoins, ce regard confirmait tout mes soupçons, et tous mes doutes s'évaporèrent.

Autrefois, j'en aurais tiré une pleine satisfaction; mais alors, la flamme en moi se rallumait. Je le désirais. J'avais déjà ressenti le besoin de trouver un exutoire, une façon d'exprimer mes sentiment; je suppose que je ne pouvais pas supporter de vivre dans le mensonge. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais faire à mon cher détective, ce n'étais que des idées, que je n'avais pas prévues de réaliser en dehors de mes rêves les plus fous, des choses qui ne hantaient que mes fantasmes les plus sombres et indécents . Des choses qu'aucun gentleman ne devrait désirer.

Mais à présent…

Si personne ne l'avait pris avant, je voulais le faire mien. Il avait toujours été au dessus de moi, à tous les niveaux; toujours le maître dans ses affaires, toujours au sommet. Et bien cela allait changer, j'allais faire fondre l'arrogance qui brillait dans son regard !

"W…Watson?"

Voyant qu'il avait retrouvé la parole, je le réduisis rapidement au silence, déposant des baisers furieux le long de sa mâchoire. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je ne voulais pas penser. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela se finisse.

Il haleta et se raidit entre mes bras; lâchant quelques gémissements de douleur alors que mes baisers se transformaient en morsures possessives, laissant derrière elles des traces bleues, entourées des marques de mes dents. Mes bras glissaient le long de son corps mince. Ciel, sa peau était aussi douce que je me l'étais imaginé; comme de la soie. Je le désirais. Ma virilité raidie en palpitait.

"W…W...Watson!" geignit-il. Je lui mordillai l'oreille avant de lui ordonner dans un murmure;

"Appelle-moi John."

"John." Souffla-t-il, tremblant, alors que mes mains se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes contre son corps; il était sans défense. J'avais besoin de l'explorer; Je ne pouvais me contenir plus longtemps. Mon érection était sur le point de déchirer mon pantalon.

Sauvagement, je dénouai sa cravate et jetai sa veste par-dessus mon épaule; Je commençai ensuite à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, en arrachant plusieurs dans l'action. Suçant et mordillant ses clavicules saillantes et ses épaules anguleuses alors qu'il était maintenant torse nu; je m'enivrai de son parfum - Savon teinté de tabac, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'accentuer mon envie de le déshabiller au plus vite . Il gémit de façon incohérente, se laissant tomber au sol avec moi. Tout en l'allongeant , j'essayais de contrôler le tumulte de désir qui m'habitait et de me calmer. J'agissais aveuglé par la passion, je devais me modérer.

Lui enlevant délicatement son pantalon, je déposai des baisers plus doux sur son torse et son ventre merveilleusement plat. Son visage rosi, ses cheveux ébouriffés et la pointe d'appréhension dans son expression … Il ressemblait si peu au Sherlock que je connaissais.

La sensation que m'apportait le fait de l'avoir à ma merci était indescriptible.

Alors que je le débarrassais de ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement, je décidai de jeter un œil à mon ouvrage.

Il était parfait. Une véritable œuvre d'art, sans aucun doute tombée du ciel. Il était assez attirant avec ses vêtement ; sans il était juste éblouissant. Lisse, tel le marbre le plus pur, immaculé; taché exclusivement aux endroits où mes morsures amoureuses tournaient au pourpre .Ses cheveux sombre formaient un contraste sublime avec sa peau d'ivoire ; quelle élégance ! Un unique mélange de beauté féminine mêlée à des angles marqués, propres aux physiques masculins. Je jurerais que son corps ne recelait pas une once de chair superflu, il n'était que jambes, yeux et muscles. Je le dévorais des yeux, m'attardant sur chacune de ses courbes sveltes; prêt à lui sauter dessus; prêt à le ravager…jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard.

Il avait l'air vulnérable et complètement paniqué. Les océans de mercure qu'étaient ses yeux étaient emplis de crainte. Je n'avais jamais vu ses traits parés d'une telle peine.

Mon désir sauvage de le dominer fondit instantanément . J'avais été un enfoiré. C'était injuste envers lui. Au fond, je savais que mon amour pour lui m'empêcherais toujours de lui faire du mal ou de le forcer à m'obéir. Le désir est si faible comparé au véritable amour. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je manqué faire à la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé ? Et par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Je l'aimais. Si je devais tenter quoi que ce soit, je voulais rendre cela plaisant ; pour lui comme pour moi. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il; ou devrait-il, ne ce serais- ce qu'envisager de s'unir de quelque façon à moi ?

Je me penchai vers lui; il recula mais je me rapprochai à nouveau, prenant son corps délicat entre mes bras. Il avait l'air si fragile; comme si je pouvais le briser à tout moment rien qu'en le décidant. Il resta immobile un moment, mais finalement je sentis de frêles bras et des mains furtifs m'entourer. Nous restâmes quelques temps dans cette position.

Alors que je sentais les larmes affluer aux coins de mes yeux, je décidai de briser le silence.

"Holmes, je suis vraiment désolé ! "

Il me lâcha, levant sa tête de mon épaule, et s'éloigna, de sorte que nos regards se croisent.

"Bien sur, après ceci mon cher John, le prénom est d'usage entre nous, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il avec un sourire désabusé, une étincelle de son humour mordant habituel refaisant surface. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux; le détective avait presque complètement retrouvé son sang-froid.

"Après tout…C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé." Ajouta-t-il avec une amertume flagrante.

Je ravalais mes larmes, et laissait échapper un rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

"Toujours aussi spirituel ! Mais je ne l'ai pas volé…Sherlock." C'était curieux, mais pas désagréable, de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il me lança un petit sourire, étrange, taché d'une pointe tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et détournai le regard, baissant les yeux vers le tapis pour laisser mes larmes couler librement; Il avait toujours été gentil, généreux et un excellent ami envers moi pendant toutes ces années, et qu'avais-je fais? J'avais presque abusé de lui; tirant profit de lui dans sa propre maison. Je ne méritais pas d'être considéré par une personne si admirable.

Mon souffle se bloqua au niveau de ma gorge tandis que de longs doigts, fins, glissaient le long de ma joue.

"Qu'Est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ?" gémis-je, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

"Ça."

De douces lèvres enrobèrent les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser affamé, désespéré comme les miens; plongeant ma langue dans chaque recoin de sa bouche, le laissant haletant. A la place, c'était un baiser tendre et chaleureux. J'aurais pu rester ainsi à jamais ; jusqu'à l'oubli du temps lui même. Mais l'appréhension s'insinuait dans mon esprit,

"Sherlock...Pourquoi faites-vous cela?"

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur délicieusement sculptée; presque jusqu'au sang; il ne semblait pas trouver les mots – une expérience toute nouvelle pour lui. Doucement, je relevais son visage pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

"Parce que…" il se détourna d'abord mais, avec difficulté, se tourna à nouveau vers moi "Parce que je vous aime John."

Extase.

Mes pensés, à ce moment, n'étaient plus qu'un brouillard d'extase.

Il m'aimait.

Il m'aimait.

Il m'aime toujours.

Une fois établi que mes sentiments envers lui étaient réciproques, je savais que ce ne serait plus moi qui dirigerait notre relation, et il retrouva sa place, celle qu'il avait toujours occupé, celle du maître…

Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne prenne le dessus. Ces yeux gris s'embrumeraient de passion.

Et ce serait entièrement grâce à moi.

En attendant, j'étais simplement heureux que celui qui; je le jurerais, était fait pour moi, ressente la même chose pour moi . Peu importait si c'était contre nature; pour nous c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Je l'aimerai toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, je fais de mon mieux pour vous traduire la suite au plus vite, en espérant que cela vous plaise !<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et bien voilà; deuxième chapitre de traduit. Ce fut plutôt difficile de trouver les mots, la fiction en elle même attaquant le lemon. Néanmoins ce fut une expérience enrichissante !_

_Bref, comme du plus haut, pour les non amateurs de Slash/Lemon, il y en a donc si cela ne vous plait pas, personne ne vous force à lire._

_Bonne lecture pour les autres ! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Le patient en question présente un cas bénin de -<em>

Mon rapport fut interrompu par un certain détective frottant ses joues, veloutées et encore lisse suite à son méticuleux rasage du matin, contre mon visage.

"Sherlock, s'il vous plaît, ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit à quel point il était important que je termine de remplir ces rapports médicaux !" Ma nervosité était audible, au ton que ma voix prenait - J'avais pu constater un crescendo dans son impatience durant la matinée, sans aucun doute dû à la récente pénurie de crimes, et il en compensait le manque d'intérêt en me harcelant.

"Mais John..." Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et susurra, plus capricieux qu'aguicheur "Je m'ennuie."

"Plus vite j'en aurais fini avec tout ça, plus vite nous pourrons passer à quelque chose de plus… intéressant."

Ses cajoleries félines stoppèrent instantanément.

« Qu'avez-vous en tête ? » Ses mains habiles glissèrent langoureusement le long de ma gorge. « Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. J'ai envie de… » ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair recouvrant ma mâchoire, « …Immédiatement. »

"Holmes…S'il-vous plaît." Mes paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure. Je sentais ce qui restait de ma détermination, et la facilité avec laquelle il la dissolvait…Il pouvait être si persuasif quand il s'y mettait - non; je me secouait mentalement, me réprimandant ; Tu dois rester vigilant, tu pourrais prendre le dessus pour une fois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je refermai mes doigts sur ses bras et, résolu, éloignai ses mains de moi , me redressai et repris mon crayon.

"Holmes. J'ai dis non."

Il se figea, puis, feignant l'indifférence, il s'éloigna, hautain, et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Je tentai un regard vers lui, qu'il ignora royalement; il se contenta de lever le nez au plafond.

Au moins je pouvais me concentrer à présent.

Mais, à mon grand désespoir, je me rendis compte que j'en étais bien incapable. Mes yeux quittaient automatiquement le papier posé sous mes yeux et dérivaient vers l'individu vautré dans le canapé,ses longues jambes reposant sur l'accoudoir.

Il me faisait réellement penser à un chat; un chat bichonné, trop gâté - charmeur et sournois, avec une fourrure d'un noir soyeux et des yeux d'un gris pénétrant. Invariablement un modèle d'élégance, quelque soit la façon dont il était assis, se tenait ou gisait, il avait toujours l'air si raffiné; d'une grâce qui lui était naturelle.

Il décida de répondre brièvement à mon regard admiratif puis détourna les yeux, son visage restant un masque impassible.

Je ne le laisserais pas me manipuler une fois de plus.

Je repris mon rapport, résultat d'un effort surhumain, et après environ une heure, j'avais fini.

Holmes n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant les soixante dernières minutes. Il était resté, ses bras croisés, un air boudeur comme fixé sur ses traits.

Je pouvais aisément dire à sa raideur et ses regards entièrement dédiés au plafond qu'il était extrêmement contrarié de mon récent refus et était parti pour s'obstiner à m'ignorer pour le reste de la journée.

Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible ! Au diable son orgueil . Bien que j'ai été le fondateur de notre relation, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il sache comment en prendre le contrôle. Il apprenait tout à une vitesse alarmante - cela faisait partie de sa nature. Bientôt, il sût me manipuler, orienter mes émotions au gré de ses envies - dans le seul but d'obtenir de moi n'importe quoi.

Aucun doute, je l'avais offensé; son loyal petit chien lui avait désobéi...

Il m'aimait, je le savais parfaitement, seulement ses connaissances au sujet des relations amoureuses étaient plus que limitées…A vrai dire, limitées, elles l'étaient au sujet des relations humaines en général ! C'est pourquoi, par moments, il pouvait être égoïste et très immature; j'imagine que cela venait de son éducation, en quelque sorte. Bien sûr je l'aimais tendrement, plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer qui que ce soit d'autre, mais il avait ses défauts, et ceux-ci commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Son désordre, sa complète négligence envers sa santé, (Je devais régulièrement lui rappeler de manger !) et pire que tout ; son égoïsme. C'était probablement parce que ses qualités étaient remarquables que ses défauts paraissaient insupportables.

Néanmoins, il fallait cesser de lui trouver des excuses. Il avait besoin d'une leçon

Et je serais son professeur.

Il s'était écoulé un temps insupportablement long depuis la dernière fois que j'avais senti son corps léger, bien que puissant, frémissant sous le mien, plus imposant, que je ne l'avais pas fait gémir et s'agripper à moi alors que je le ravageais, au-delà de toute raison. Je pouvais facilement voir l'avantage sur lui si je le voulais; physiquement, j'étais beaucoup plus vigoureux; mais mentalement il était si dominant, impérieux.

Oh oui, une leçon était sur le point d'être donnée.

Je remarquais comme, curieusement, ce jour-ci nos positions habituelles étaient inversées, moi assis devant le bureau, lui dans le canapé.

D'un pas confiant, je quittais le bureau, et, saisissant le détective par le col, m'appropriai ses lèvres en un baiser possessif. Si il l'avait anticipé, il se serait dérobé et se serait acharné à me fermer sa bouche; toutefois, pris par surprise, il haleta, me laissant l'opportunité de piller son antre chaude et humide de ma langue aventureuse, le laissant à bout de souffle.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et le soulevai du divan. Il se débattit.

"Watson , qu'est-ce que-!"

Je lui coupais la parole, d'un légère pression au niveau de son arrière-train.

Il laissa échapper un petit couinement choqué . Hilare, je pris note intérieurement; "peloter le postérieur de Holmes plus souvent".

"Shhht, Sherlock. C'est le moment de faire des choses intéressantes !"

Il était léger comme l'air; le transporter à travers la chambre ne fut pas un problème malgré ses contorsions multiples pour s'échapper. Je le lâchai sur le lit, sur lequel il rebondi étonnement haut. C'était une vision plutôt amusante ; l'unique détective consultant au monde, complètement désemparé, s'agitant sur un matelas, après s'y être étalé . Rapidement, je m'agenouillais au dessus de lui, mes jambes appuyant ses bras musclés contre la couette. Je commençai à le défaire de ses vêtements.

Remuant; il essaya en vain de se libérer, avant de réaliser que ses effort étaient inutiles. Il se laissa faire alors , se contentant de fixer les murs beiges. Il ne semblait pas décidé à me parler; à la place il poussait de petits geignements et de légères plaintes d'étonnement alors que je le déshabillais.

Quand-il fut presque nu,je le forçais à se retourner. J'agrippai ses poignets, froids et si étroits que cela en devenait inquiétant, puis caressai la zone, légèrement plus chaude, où ses veines de cobalt courraient comme des traces d'encre le long du papier blanc qu'était sa peau.

"Watson." Dit-il sévèrement, à la manière d'un parent réprimandant un enfant désobéissant. Il ne m'appelait par mon nom de famille que lorsque je l'ennuyait d'une façon ou d'une autre – naturellement, j'avais toujours fais de même avec lui.

Mais je m'amusais beaucoup trop pour que son ton ne m'affecte. Je me laissais tomber sur sa silhouette allongée, l'enfonçant dans la literie. Je traçais le contour de ses fesses osseuses (Seigneur, je devais vraiment m'assurer que ses repas étaient plus réguliers !).

Langoureusement, je léchai son cou, en des caresses longues et sensuelles. Il frissonna comme un nouveau-né dans le froid.

Je me redressai, puis pris place au pied du lit et posai mes mains sur ses hanches saillantes; J'avais appris de mes précédentes expériences que c'était leur position idéale !

D'une main, je le retenais; j'utilisais l'autre pour déboutonner mon pantalon. Alors que je reprenais ma position première: - tenant ses hanches; il essaya de s'échapper. Je l'en empêchai en saisissant rapidement sa taille gracieuse et en le plaquant sur le lit

Il lutta encore, mais mes mains lui empêchaient tout mouvement. Des marques bleues viendraient sans doute remplacer les marques de mes ongles au niveau de son bas ventre.

Je devais essayer d'être plus doux à présent..

Scannant la pièce, je trouvai finalement la bouteille de lubrifiant ; elle se trouvait sur le sol à coté du lit.

Je savais que Holmes essayerait de s'enfuir si je relâchais mon emprise… J'arrachai ma cravate de mon cou.

"Watson…"

Un éclair; Je ramassai la sienne, tombée au sol.

Il fit une tentative mais je le rattrapai vivement et attachai ses poignets aux piliers de bois de la tête de lit.

"Watson !"

Alors que j'enduisais mon intimité de lubrifiant, ma satisfaction devait se lire sur mon visage; dans la mesure du possible, la colère avait encore augmentée sur le sien.

"Vous vous amusez bien n'est-ce pas ?" cracha-t-il.

Oh oui. En effet.

"Bien sûr _darling, _et bientôt ce sera votre tour !"*

Jubilant, mon cœur syncopa quand il commença à marmonner les détails de sa future vengeance. Ah, il lui arrivait d'être si adorable !

Attelant ses jambes à mes épaules, je me penchais sur lui et commençait à le préparer. Prenant une dose généreuse de la lotion froide sur le bout de mes doigts, je l'étalais en lui , brûlant d'excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Réalisant qu'il était inutile de tenter de résister physiquement, il décida de passer à la violence morale. Ses yeux d'argent devinrent froids et vides. Je n'y décelais aucune étincelle de reconnaissance alors que je glissais un, deux, trois doigts en lui.

Quand j'insérais le quatrième, il échappa un petit, presque inaudible, bruit de mécontentement. Laisser glisser mes doigts le long des ses parois humide entraîna quelques soupirs étouffés.

Enfin, je pénétrais réellement en lui.

Il était merveilleusement, délicieusement étroit; comme toujours. Je devais me retenir de venir immédiatement alors que je le sentais autour de moi..

Je m'enfonçais en lui, l'emplissant de mon être, puis, lentement, me retirais.

Je m'emparais de son entrejambe, massant sa peau délicate, le sentant se durcir sous mes doigts. On dit souvent que le nez d'un homme reflète ses régions intime– et bien je pouvait dire en toute honnêteté que c'était vrai dans le cas de Mr. Holmes. Il était gâté par la nature quand il s'agissait de la taille de ces deux parties de son anatomie .

J'allais et venais en lui, tout en contrôlant mes mouvements. Ses reins étaient à présent au centre de mon attention, se frottant à mon ventre d'une façon succulente.

Ses gémissements ravissaient mes tympans, augmentant graduellement de volume, jusqu'à ce que, choqué, je constate que ma voix avait rejoint la sienne.

Son visage blafard était parsemé de rouge, particulièrement au niveau de ses joues immaculées , tandis que ses yeux de vif argent, habituellement pétillants, s'embrumaient.

J'essayais de rester calme, mais ce tunnel chaud dans lequel je me noyais me rendait fou. Mes coups de reins se firent capricieusement irréguliers, alors que des étoiles brouillaient ma vue. La pression insoutenable autour de ma virilité : intolérable; je menaçai d'exploser à tout moment. Fébrile, je m'accrochais à la chair ferme qu'offraient ses fesses musclées; c'était mon seul moyen de ne pas m'effondrer alors que le plaisir me consumait; jusqu'à m'aveugler. Mon cerveau fondait à la chaleur de ma passion. Je percevais la façon qu'avaient mes ongles de désespérément s'agripper à mon partenaire, s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Dégoulinant de sueur, je m'enfonçais encore; de plus en plus fort ; la douleur me poussant toujours plus loin. Tel un animal sauvage, je le chevauchais ; entreprenant, pénétrant; submergé par des vagues d'extase pure, primitive. D'extase physique. Nos cris résonnaient dans la chambre.

Dans cette cacophonie, j'entendis mon nom; Mon prénom.

Je rugis le sien alors que sa liqueur, chaude, blanche, se répandait sur moi.

Je le suivis rapidement; l'emplissant de mon essence; Comme pour me protéger de mon flot d'émotion, je mordis son épaule, goûtant la saveur salée de sa peau moite. Soulagé de ce feu me brûlant de l'intérieur, je tombai à ses côtés sur le lit.

Léthargique, je tournai la tête et embrassai la plus proche partie de lui, le creux de sa nuque.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Satisfaits, nous restâmes allongés un moment.

Un peu plus tard, un "Watson, je vous HAIS !" retentit dans le salon alors que Sherlock avait apparemment essayé de s'asseoir trop vite.

Moqueur, je lui fis signe d'approcher.

"Mes genoux me semblent une alternative plutôt confortable, très cher !"

Il approcha et se posa avec précaution et, je dois le dire, un air légèrement hautain, sur mes cuisses.

"Là, voilà, maintenant mon garçon, dîtes au docteur où est le problème et laissez le y jeter un coup d'oeil."

Il eut un reniflement de dédain.

"Il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez déjà vu.. "

Je souris; une remarque des plus vraies.

"Et puis, vous en avez assez fait." ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

Je le faisais sautiller sur mes genoux, mais le voyant grimacer, décidai plutôt de l'enlacer, câlinant sa frêle carrure. Je me penchai ensuite pour respirer cet amer arôme de tabac, mélangé à sa propre odeur, unique, dont je me délectais.

« Un bisou magique du docteur serait considéré comme un traitement ? »

Il se détendit avant de se tourner vers moi.

« …et bien, je suppose. »

* * *

><p><em>* pause nécessaire à la traductrice pour se remettre de son saignement de nez intempestif. <em>


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et bien voilà, troisième chapitre ! Que dire... Enjoy !_

_Et merci au reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

* * *

><p>*** Point de vue de Holmes***<p>

C'était un jour d'Octobre, froid et pluvieux, je revenais d'un rendez-vous au laboratoire avec certaines de mes connaissances pouvant me fournir quelques produits chimiques de la plus haute importance, mes stocks étant presque épuisés. Pressé de rentrer à Baker Street, je montais avec hâte les escaliers menant à mes appartements, mais fut stoppé net à la vue de Watson, discutant avec une jeune femme.

Ils eurent l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de mon entrée quelque peu soudaine, mon cher colocataire sautant sur ses pieds et se dépêcha de tendre le bras vers notre invité, la présentant;

"Holmes! Voici Miss Merryweather, elle vient vous voir au sujet d'une affaire.". Tous ces mots s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse impressionnante, alors qu'une légère rougeur s'emparait des joues du Docteur.

Je me tournais vers ma nouvelle cliente.

« Enchanté, madame »

Elle se leva du canapé et me salua d'un élégant mouvement de tête.

« De même, monsieur. » Elle sourit. Ses gestes, ainsi que le décolleté avantageux de sa robe expliquaient assez facilement le rougissement de mon compagnon. Même pour quelque un n'étant pas doué de mes capacités d'observation, c'était plutôt, comment dire…Évident.

Oh mon cher, cher Watson…

Alors qu'elle m'expliquait son problème, elle avait apparemment perdu un bijou très précieux dans des conditions inhabituelles, j'examinais son visage. Elle était attirante comme une femme pouvait l'être, à peine avantagée par son teint délicat et ces attributs généreux qu'elle n'hésitait pas à mettre en valeur. Néanmoins, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que je n'étais pas le seul à étudier son physique.

Cher, cher, doux Watson…

***Point de vue narrateur***

Le détective traversa la pièce, pour ramener une carte des rues de Londres qui, après que celui-ci se soit assis sur le canapé aux côtés du docteur Watson, recouvrait leurs genoux.

"Maintenant, Miss Merryweather pourriez-vous m'indiquer exactement l'endroit où vous avez rencontré cet homme ?"

Alors que la jeune femme, assise sur le fauteuil faisant face aux deux hommes se pencha et tenta de répondre, Holmes glissa une main dépravée, à l'abris de tout regard, entre les cuisses de Watson.

***Point de vue de Watson***

Les longs doigts glacés de la peur se refermèrent sur mon cœur alors que mon détective adoré entrait dans la pièce. J'étais sûr que cette chère Miss Merryweather ne capterais pas les signaux d'avertissement …mais pour moi ils étaient manifestes. Sa posture raide, le regard froid et calculateur avec lequel il m'avait examiné. Inutile d'expliquer mon malaise quand il s'assit à mes côtés. Il émanait de lui une malice amère dont je préférais ne pas faire les frais.

Et puis quoi ? Un homme ne peut-il pas apprécier les jolies choses ? Voulait-il me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas apprécier du regard une quelconque beauté sans devoir m'attendre à sa réprobation ?

Ciel ! Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Serais-ce sa –

***Point de vue narrateur***

"Ah!" s'exclama le Docteur, se crispant suite à une pression relativement inconfortable sur ses régions intimes.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Miss Merryweather avec un regard inquiet.

"Oh hoh, il va bien," répondit Holmes avec un sourire radieux, "Juste une vieille blessure de guerre qui lui joue des tours de temps en temps. N'est-ce pas Docteur ?"

"Oui..En effet." marmotta Watson, son expression sinistre offrant un contraste poignant avec le sourire presque éblouissant de Holmes.

"Bien, Miss Merryweather, où en étions-nous ?"

"Et bien, à présent je suis quasiment certaine qu'il m'a abordé ici, au coin de-"

"Ah!"

"Docteur Watson, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?"

"Oui oui, il va bien. Cela arrive très souvent. Pas vrai mon vieux ?" Holmes se tourna, un sourire resplendissant parant toujours ses lèvres.

"Non ça ne –", le détective coupa court à sa phrase en resserrant son emprise, "Je veux dire, si, si bien sûr."

Le souffle coupé et de toute évidence extrêmement mal à l'aise, le docteur s'enfonça entre les coussins du divan.

"Et bien…Si vous le dites. Je disais donc, c'est au coin de Fullham Street, ici, que-"

"Ah!"

"Que l'homme-"

"AH! Arrgh!"

"Mr. Holmes, vous êtes certains que-"

"Oui oui, ce cher Docteur va très bien, continuez."

"Euh, oui, donc, je pense ..."

L'entretient était régulièrement ponctué de petits bruits de mécontentement de Watson, alors que Holmes jouait habilement avec la virilité de son ami,comme s'il s'était agit d'un piano désaccordé. Il en fut ainsi , jusqu'à ce que la fameuse carte soit de nouveau rangée , après quoi le Docteur Watson sembla guérir miraculeusement.

"Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ma bonne dame, je vous promets que toute cette affaire sera résolue en un rien de temps"

"Merci beaucoup Mr. Holmes, puis-je revenir demain ?"

"Oui, ce serait parfait, cela devrait être réglé à….16 heures?"

« 16 heures, bien. Au revoir Docteur Watson, j'espère que vous allez vite vous remettre ! »

"Hmm, j'en suis certain." Répondit-il calmement.

"Oui oui, j'en suis certain moi aussi, maintenant au revoir !" La porte se ferma, et il y eut un moment de silence. Un sourire satisfait combattant une mine renfrognée, après quoi le détective, suffisant, attrapa son manteau et pris la porte - sans doute pour résoudre cette affaire de vol.

"Bon Dieu ! Cet homme…!" grommela sombrement le docteur à la porte fermée. Il fulminait , néanmoins, la perspective d'une revanche, tout aussi joueuse, l'amusa. Allumant une cigarette, il commença ses manigances.

Cela ne fut pas facile pour Watson, mais il avait confiance en la force des choses pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Après avoir partagé une soirée silencieuse avec Holmes, il mit en route son plan le lendemain matin, annonçant qu'il allait voir un vieil ami. Au lieu de cela, il se post au bout de la rue, attendant le départ de Holmes - ce qui coûta à ce pauvre docteur deux heures à grelotter. Mais finalement il aperçut une silhouette sortir du 221b, traverser la rue et partir dans la direction opposée. Se frottant les mains d'impatience, Watson mit en place sa vengeance.

***Point de vue de Holmes***

Le cours de mes pensées fut interrompu par la sonnette, signalant l'arrivée de ma cliente.

"Ah, Miss Merryweather, merci Mrs. Hudson. Venez par ici très chère".

"Ce cher docteur n'est-il pas présent ?"

« Non, non il est sorti. » répondis-je, ce qui était d'ailleurs une bonne chose, étant donné son humeur massacrante récemment, naturellement, je gardais cette partie pour moi, continuant plutôt par un « Asseyez-vous je vous en prie ! »

***Point de vue narrateur***

Il guida alors la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau. Holmes avait toujours préférer donner ses explications dans son bureau, d'où il avait un accès direct au placard dans lequel il rangeait une bouteille de spiritueux. Cependant, lui-même ne resterait pas longtemps assis et commencerait à traverser la pièce de long en large en donnant ses explications.

***Point de vue de Watson***

Un énorme sourire fendit mon visage quand je vis deux paires de pieds devant moi, et s'élargit encore quand une paire de longues jambes, habillées d'un pantalon noir, s'étendirent vers ma cachette …

***Point de vue narrateur***

« Vous voici installée » dit l'enquêteur, "A présent, j'ai quelque chose pour vous." Il sortit alors, d'un tiroir de son bureau, une broche en or d'apparence très raffinée, joignit les bouts de ses doigts comme il en avait l'habitude, se penchant sur son bureau, guettant une réaction.

"Oh, soyez béni ! Que Dieu vous bénisse, Mr. Holmes, je vous remercie du fond du cœur !" Elle sourit, retrouvant son trésor .

***Point de vue de Watson***

J'attendais le timing parfait, juste au moment ou il prendrait sa voix spéciale « laissez-moi mettre en évidence tout ce qui vous a échappé » . Je l'arrêterais en pleines explications, cela lui apprendrait, insupportable qu'il était…

***Point de vue narrateur***

"A vrai dire ce n'était pas un problème en soi, très chère, je– " le détective s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, étouffant un grognement, réaction à une main empoignant fermement son entrejambe. Le choc le laissa immobile pour un moment, jusqu'à ce que des frissons, douloureusement plaisants, commencent à le consumer. Néanmoins il se souvint de ce qu'il était en train de faire et, après une légère toux gênée, repris un air sûr de lui, quoique laissant transparaître un certain malaise. Prudemment, il continua,

" Je me suis contenté d'une petite enquête et ai vite su exactement où chercher."

"Mais qui, qui a osé Mr. Holmes?"

"Bonne question, évidemment, le voleur n'était nul autre que votre –" de nouveau, une main implacable au niveau des parties intimes du détective coupa court à sa phrase.

Watson avait dû rester cacher sous ce bureau durant une grande partie de l'après-midi. En effet, la malchance était tombée sur le pauvre docteur et son détective était rentré a Baker Street bien plus tôt que prévu. C'est pourquoi, Watson avait décidé de le tourmenter pour ces innombrables minutes passées coincé dans cet endroit sombre et exigu. Ainsi, tout excité, il commença a déboutonner le pantalon de celui qui était maintenant à sa merci…

S'agitant, mal à l'aise, Holmes ne put que bredouiller, "Nul autre que votre- nul autre que votre- nul autre que votre majordome Miss Merryweather." Après avoir finalement finit sa phrase, Holmes haleta, à peine en mesure de se contenir, sentant sous le bureau une bouche tiède l'accueillir.

" Mon majordome ! Mais par tous les saints, comment ?"

"Et bien," dit Holmes, essayant discrètement de s'échapper de l'emprise de son compagnon, avant qu'une morsure, douce mais autoritaire, ne l'oblige à rester en place. Grimaçant, sa voix perdant de son assurance, il continua tout de même "Une triste histoire à vrai dire, il s'était appauvri et accumulait les dettes en pariant."

« Oh Mr. Holmes, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

Le dos voûté, la voix rocailleuse, il tenta malgré tout de répondre.

"Oui, et bien, ce ne-n'est pas vraiment une surprise; Il a couvert ses traces de façon relativement, relativement… ingénieuse." Le détective avait de plus en plus de mal à faire des phrases cohérentes, ses yeux mi-clos, ses mains crispées, jusqu'à ne plus devenir que des poings serrés.

"Miss, Miss Merryweather," entreprit-il de dire entre deux spasmes"Si cela ne vous dérange pas…Pourrions-nous en reparler une autre fois…"

"Oui bien sur, vous avez l'air troublé, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avec toute cette agitation. Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Hmm…oh…et bien…ah! Pas, pas vraiment, j'en ai peur…Je crois que j'ai besoin de, repos, voilà. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Non, non, ce n'est rien Mr. Holmes, de toute évidence vous ne vous êtes pas assez ménagé." La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise.

"Oui…c'est possible…attendez, laissez-moi vous raccompagner à la porte." Il esquissa un mouvement pour se levé, et fut ravi de constaté que rien ne l'en empêcha. Il enfila à la hâte la robe de chambre pendue derrière lui, histoire de couvrir tout forme… D'évidence.

"Je m'excuse, une fois de plus."

"Non, vraiment, c'est à vous occuper de retrouver mon bien que vous vous êtes épuisé. Je tiens à ce que vous vous reposiez. "

"Oui. Bien sur. Bien, n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous serez libre, je pourrais ainsi vous expliquer l'affaire en détails."

"Ce sera avec Mr. Holmes, je passerais sûrement demain, en espérant que vous irez mieux d'ici là. A présent, au revoir."

« Au revoir ! » après avoir refermé la porte sur la cliente, légèrement inquiète, Holmes se tourna pour voir un Docteur triomphant sortir de sous son bureau.

"Espèce de, de fourbe que vous êtes!" Holmes n'arrivait pas à décider entre hurler de rage et éclater de rire, ou s'il était juste quelque peu excité…

Watson eut un sourire narquois, "Je pourrais dire la même chose."

Les deux se toisèrent avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, pour finalement tomber, enlacés, sur le sol.

Holmes glissa une main impérieuse autour de la verge tendue de Watson, les mains de celui-ci atteignant de nouveau le pantalon de son colocataire et s'y glissant–

« Où en étions-nous ? » demanda Holmes avec un sourire qui aurait pu être qualifié d'affamé…

* * *

><p><em>Voili-Voilou les copinous ! ( Je n'ai pas écrit ça, vous n'êtes pas témoins.)<em>


End file.
